Judy and Nick´s relationship
The relationship between the beautiful rabbit Judy Hopps and the handsome fox Nick Wilde is the main theme of this Wiki, especially it´s more romantic side. History of the relationship Nick and Judy met for the first time at Jumbeaux´s Café, where the former pretended to be a father looking for a jumbo pop for his son. Having a prejudice against foxes caused by her background, Judy was skeptical about this, but still felt empathy for the fox and helped him out, only to realize that he hustled her in the end. The first meeting wasn´t as pleasant for the two as it seemed, but it wasn´t the last the two saw of each other. Later, Judy met Nick as a witness to the missing mammal case, and persuaded him to help her out. Nick was a little reluctant about it, but still did as told, and noticed that he himself was a bit attracted to the rabbit. The trail led to a lot of dangers, where Judy and Nick both saved each other´s lives for the first time, which made them realize they cared about each other more than they expected. Nick even opened up on his past to Judy, which he hadn´t done to anyone before. A deep connection between the two had begun, which was tested soon when Judy´s prejudices against predators rose up during the press conference. This caused a breakup between the two for a few months, during which Nick and Judy felt the loneliest they had ever felt, for they had realized how much they meant for each other. Eventually, Judy found the courage to apologize to Nick, and he accepted it joyfully, happy to have the rabbit he cared about back. At last, the two joined forces and used all of their skills to reveal the true culprit behind the case, and the entire Zootopia was safe again. It was the end of an era of prejudice, and the start of a new, better era with Nick working as Judy´s partner in the force. Months later, the bond took a turn for the better. Nick noticed how his feelings towards Judy had grown more beyond simple attraction and care for a friend into something even stronger. She felt the same way about the fox, but didn´t mention about it. They kept hanging out and helping each other at work until the time came for Judy´s 26th birthday, which was when Nick finally asked her out. During their stay at the restaurant, Nick took Judy onto the dance floor for the first time, which was where the fox and the rabbit shared their first kiss. It was an experience neither of them forgot, for they only grew even closer from that day on than they had ever been before. Judy and Nick became boyfriend and girlfriend, and even gained support from each other´s families for their relationship, much to their positive surprise. They dated for two years, until they got married at last, and Judy became a member of the Wilde family. Both this and them adopting a child of their own signaled a start of a whole new life for Nick and Judy. Details about the relationship - Neither Nick and Judy keep their relationship secret from anyone, for they are proud to accept themselves for who they are. Even the Hopps family accepts Nick, and he´s seen as a real friend to the entire family. They especially appreciate how he is great with children, just like Judy. - Judy is more open about her feelings (and worries) of the duo, whereas Nick is better at physical affection. She always praises how great of a kisser he is. - They love nothing better than cuddling affectionately on sofa or at their bed when nobody is bothering them. Whenever they´re at their most amorous, the two get into their natural state during the romantic moments. Nick and Judy always sleep and spoon in each other´s arms too. - The two bicker and still crack jokes in the ZPD and on their free time, but are often quick to apologize and forgive each other whenever they argue. - Nick and Judy had dated about 16 times before Nick moved in to Grand Pangolin Arms. During his first night there was the first time they ever shared the same bed. - Whenever Judy feels tired, Nick always carries her in his arms, and sometimes even when she just wants it. Although Judy does wake up earlier during the mornings of the two. - Even though Nick and Judy have some different hobbies, they have some that they even share together, like board games, cosplaying and reading. Both are also big Gazelle fans and musically talented; Nick is good with instruments while Judy is a terrific dancer. The latter is the better cook of the duo as well. - Nick often calls Judy not only “Carrots” but also “My honeybunny”, whereas Judy calls him “Slick Nick” and “Darling fox”. - For Christmas, Valentine´s Day and her birthday, Nick always buys the sweetest gifts imaginable to his bunny, ranging from roses and stuffed bunnies to jewelry and dresses. Judy on the other hand often buys books, bottles of whiskey, watches and fine clothing for her fox. - Even though she´s a rabbit, Nick likes to think Judy has a lot in common with vixens, from her beauty to her wit and sense of humor. That along with her kindness and courage are only among the many things Nick finds attractive about her. JudytalkingtoNick.jpg|Nick and Judy during their usual friendly banter. NickholdingJudy.jpg|Judy loves it whenever Nick holds her tight in his arms. Teasing_Judy.jpg|The two tease each other lovingly all the time... Youbunniessoemotional.jpg|...But affection and genuine care for one another when times are rough is when their relationship truly shines. Flirtatious hip bump.png|With Nick, Judy´s not afraid to get flirtatious. InLove.jpg|Mr and Mrs. Wilde revisiting the location of their reunion years later. Category:WildeHopps Category:Fanons Category:Romance